Little Boy Blue
by The-Faygo-Person
Summary: I learned that you didn't care, that I didn't matter to you one little bit. So, I decided to fix that. (Sequel to Mommy Dearest.)
1. Demons

**Hey guys! So, I'm gonna be exact here at least nine of you said that you'd like a sequel. Some of you were like 'Hell yeah' and some of you were like 'I already liked the ending but okay.' So here it is. The sequel. Of Mommy Dearest. A lot of shit goes down. **

**I mean I had to rewrite this a few times considering there were so many ways I could have gone with this. One was where Lukas was a teacher (That's his new job in the story I have decided.) and Emil was one of his students. But I scrapped that. Another was that there was a family moving in next to them and Emil was the other families kid with a new name, but that was scrapped too. Because...well...I got kind of bored of that idea. **

**Any way, like I said, a lot of shit goes down. I don't think any one is going to expect it. **

**Okay, so there are gonna be a few changes. Like time skip. Oh, dear sweet time skip how I love and hate you so.**  
**Okay so, here is how it is: Lukas is 26. Mathias is 26. (His birthday hasn't happened yet?)**

**I didn't know whether if I should do a seven year time skip or not, but in the end I decided yay instead of nay. So, here you go.**

**And yeah, Lukas and Mathias have moved on. A bit. They're still grieving, but you cant grieve forever, right? Sometimes you gotta move on.**

**And one more thing, again Lukas is a teacher and Mathias is a prostitute. No I'm just kidding. He's a artist. Because I have this head canon that he's secretly an amazing artist. But yeah...I wanted to have him as a Youtuber or some shit, but I don't know how well that would work out. I'm gonna say he posts speedpaints on Youtube or something. So, yeah.**

**Also, I just wanted to share this awesome quote that I heard on Supernatural: A mans reach should exceed his grasp.**  
**And...if you can tell me who said that, I'll write you a one shot about whoever you'd like. AND, if you can tell me exactly who wrote it, I'll write two one shots. Because I'm nice like that. Heh. But yeah if you can tell me who, then I'll write you something...or two.**

**Any way...I hope you like it! It took me way too long to write it which sucks...**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_ When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

_ Demons- Imagine Dragons_

** Chapter One**

"Arthur Kirkland was reported dead Saturday afternoon after his boyfriend Alfred Jones called the police after finding his body in what he called 'the secret room.' Officials claim that he was stabbed three times, once in the chest, once in the stomach, and once in the back of the head. There are few known suspects, but police are tracking them down, and soon, we may know." The woman stated, setting down the papers she had been holding.

Lukas felt his blood run cold. Arthur was dead. He shakily reached for the remote, and turned the T.V off. He sat there for a minute, staring at the blank space that once held the image of Arthur, alive. But now he wasn't alive. He was dead. Stabbed, three times. He glanced over at the phone, almost expecting it to ring. Maybe he was a suspect. No. They were just...friends. They weren't even that close. Of course he wasn't a suspect. They would have...gotten to him by now if he was.

He sat there for a few more minutes, assessing the situation before deciding to call Vlad and tell him what happened. After reaching over for his phone, he quickly called him.

"Ce?" Vlad's voice came through the phone.

"Have you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
"Arthur. He's...dead."

Vlad didn't answer for a minute. "So, he's finally kicked the bucket? Hm. Well, that's...horrible. I guess we won't be having the meeting Friday then?"

Lukas sighed. "I suppose not. Well, I guess we'll talk later. Senere."

"Mai târziu." Vlad said, his voice quiet.

The line went dead. He set his phone back on the table before sighing again, and looking back to the T.V.

Arthur was dead, then.

It'd be quite nice to know who killed him.

* * *

Lukas sat down at the table, his head feeling like it was being pounded in with a hammer. Mathias sat in front of him, cup of coffee in front of him. He glanced up at Lukas, giving him a small smile. Lukas could only glare back.  
"So your magic friend is dead? Wasn't he that guy who always talked about 'Flying Mint Bunny' or some shit?" Mathias asked, swirling his coffee around in his cup.

"Flying Mint Bunny. You are correct." Lukas said, resisting the urge to slap Mathias' cup off the table.

"Dude was crazy." Mathias stated.

"Have some respect. He's just been murdered." Lukas said, his eyes narrowing.

"I hope he goes to Heaven." Mathias said, raising his hands up in defence. "I've heard Heaven is nice."

Lukas resisted the urge to connect his hand to his face to face-palm. He only glared at Mathias, his hand wavering close to the cup that sat in the middle of the table. Mathias gave him a confused look, but turned back to cup, and pulled it a bit closer to him.

"But dude, murdered? What did he do to deserve that?" Mathias asked, glancing over at the door leading to the hallway.  
"He pissed off a lot of people." Lukas shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Let's count here..." Mathias paused. "I cant count that high."

Lukas sighed. "I didn't expect you to be able to." He stated.

"Rude." Mathias mumbled, staring into the cup.

"Are you doing to drink that or not?"  
"I am. Just...give me a minute."  
"One. Two. Three."  
"Fuck you."

"Now don't threaten me with a god time." Lukas said, rolling his eyes before standing from the table.  
"Leaving me here alone already?"

"The stupidity was killing me. I've already dropped a few IQ points...I'm dropping more as we speak."  
"You've always had a way with words."  
"And here I was thinking it was with my-."

Mathias held a hand up, cutting him off. "Please. Don't."

Lukas shrugged before walking to the living room, rolling his shoulders back. He sat down on the couch, and grabbed the remote before turning the T.V on and switching it to the news station. The scene shifted from a man sitting at a table, fixing his papers to the woman who he recognized. She had been the one to report Arthur as dead. And now she was standing in front of a house, one he recognized all too well.

"Vladimir Lupei was reported as dead after he was found by officials when a neighbour reported strange sounds coming from the abandoned house on Walters."

Lukas held his breath, waiting. Waiting...

"He was stabbed in the chest twice, and in the back once. He was then hung from the ceiling, almost making it look like a suicide. There are few suspects known of as late, and police are on the case. The strangest thing is, that this house had been abandoned for years. Why would he come to this one? Was it because no one would find him? We may never know. But for now, his family is in our hearts." In emphasis, she put a hand over her heart, nodding as she did.  
Lukas let out the breath he had been holding.

Arthur. Vlad.

He had a strange feeling he was next.

* * *

But that strange feeling went away. He was not next. No. Mathias was soon to tell him that his friend Gilbert had been admitted to the hospital for multiple stab wounds.  
There was a maniac in town.

And he just seemed to love Lukas and Mathias.

Oh, that little maniac, he was just teasing them. Everyone close to them, they were just pawns in a much larger game. They were easily taken down. They weren't too important. They were just the little soldiers, all marching in a line on the front row awaiting the shot in the heart. Or more so the stab...

Lukas decided that he should start locking the windows.

He also decided to write down everyone who was and who used to be close to them. The list wasn't too big.  
Because it seemed that everyone he cared about were already dead.

It was kind of funny, actually.

Maybe he should be used to it by now. Death. It seemed to follow him like a lost little puppy, seeing the people around him as 'potential play mates'. Maybe death was coming for him next. Or Mathias. But there was still a list of people they knew.  
And he was still counting down. One by one...

Alfred was also admitted to the hospital a few weeks later, and recounted how he 'kicked the guys ass.' Lukas doubted this. He had left the 'fight' with two stabs in the stomach and one in the arm, with a nice little gash in his cheek. Some congratulated him on his 'victory', and some didn't know whether to be happy or mad. Most were mad. But only because he got out alive.

Next down was Berwald. In the hospital with a stab in the back. At least he was winning...

Gilbert got out of the hospital.

Alfred got out of the hospital.

Berwald followed them out.

Everything seemed to be fine, for the most part. They were fine, which was good. They were fine...  
But everything, was not fine.

Gilbert was soon reported as dead. Two nights after he left the hospital. Two nights...

With two stab wounds into the chest. Handing from the ceiling fan in his living room. His brother had found him when he hadn't returned any of his calls.

The maniac was just having so much fun in his merry little travels, so it seemed.

Lukas felt like breaking down. He felt like letting the fear engulf him.

He wouldn't allow himself to do that just yet. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

He, at least, had some self-worth left.

* * *

The students were whispering. Not their usual chatter. No. They were whispering. Glancing at him occasionally, giving him weird looks as he walked into the class. He stood in front of the white-board, marker in hand, ready to write their assignment down.

"He probably killed them."

The marker dragged down the board, leaving a long, dark mark as it went. Some students quieted immediately, while some continued whispering, a bit more hushed than before. He gritted his teeth, gripping the marker tighter.  
"So you actually watch the news then?" He asked, his voice hollow.

The whole class quieted. He sighed, and he turned to face them.

"So, you think I killed them then?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The students only stared at him. "Fair enough. I was friends with them. I might have had some sort of motive. They pissed me off, I pissed them off. Whatever. There might be reasons." He capped the marker and set it on the stand. "But here's the thing. I didn't kill them, because believe it or not, I'm a decent person. I don't like it when people die. Especially if they're close to me. I don't like losing people."

The students stayed quiet, but someone raised their hand.

"Lilli?" Lukas said, nodding in her direction.

The girl cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't like losing people, either. Friends, family. I don't like it when they leave. Because they're leaving me. Don't...don't they think about my feelings?" She said, but shrunk back down in her seat after she finished speaking.

Someone else raised their hand. "Go ahead, Leon."

"Honestly...I don't see why you would have done it. Killed them, hurt them. Whatever. I don't see any motive. You're a fairly level-headed guy. I mean, why would you fly off the handle? Hell, it'd be more likely if my brother was the one who killed them." Leon rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and looked away from everyone else.

"Hm. Any way, we don't have all day to talk about whether or not I killed them, so get out your books. We're leaving where we left off." He said, turning back to the board and grabbing an eraser to rid of the mark he had left.

"There's someone staring in from the window." Someone said, trying to keep their voice quiet.

Lukas froze, then snapped around to look at the window. No one. There was no one standing there, staring in. No one...  
"Very funny. Now get out your book." He snapped, glaring at the student who had said it.

For the rest of the period, Lukas couldn't stop himself from gazing out the window every so often.

* * *

Mathias had only seen the boy briefly. For a split second, there was a boy. Standing at the end of the hallway, blood matting his hair and running down the side of his head. There was a knife clenched in his hands. The knife was covered in blood, and was dripping onto the floor. The boy stared at him, a large smile going from ear to ear. When he blinked, the boy disappeared, and the only evidence he had even been there was the blood on the floor. He stood there, waiting for the boy to come back, to try and kill him. But the boy didn't come back, so he went back to the project he was working on. He tried to ignore how much the red paint looked like blood.

He didn't know what to think. There was still blood on the floor...but maybe he had accidentally gotten some over there? No. He wasn't that untidy. But the boy had only been there a second. A split second. He hadn't even heard footsteps. And, he was supposed to be the only one on that level. Yeah. Imagining things. That 'blood' over there was just paint. He sighed, and focused more on his painting, but soon had to stop himself. The feeling of being watched was getting worse by the second. He needed to do something...something.

He whipped around and grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it open to a random page. He grabbed his pencil, and quickly began sketching down the boy he had seen. Every detail he could remember. From the blood covered face, to the way his eyes gleamed wildly. Ready to kill. It was scary almost, how his drawing almost looked exactly like the boy. How much detail he was putting into it. He had to stop himself from continuing, and set his pencil down beside him. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. He stared at the paper, breathing coming out ragged.

He had to force himself to close his sketchbook and go back to the painting. He glanced around the hallway, making sure he was truly alone. After seeing no one, he allowed himself to go back to the painting. But his strokes were frantic and shaky, and he had to put down the paintbrush, and step away. Nothing. Nothing was working. He couldn't do it. Not now. He gathered his supplies, and hurried back to the elevator. His footsteps rattled throughout the empty halls. He kept glancing behind him, making sure no one was following him. When he reached the elevator, he ran in, and pressed the button frantically, trying to force the door closed faster.

When the doors finally closed, and he leaned against the wall, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He closed his eyes, letting the peaceful silence engulf him. The only sound was of the elevators gears working. The elevator stopped at the lobby, and he hurried out, waving at the nice blond lady who sat at the desk at the side, who always seemed to be on the phone.

Once he was outside, he turned back to look at the building, at the floor he had been.

There was a boy standing in the window, waving at him.

Mathias ran.

As fast as he could away from there.

* * *

The water was inviting, he decided. It had blocked out his vision, and soon took away his ability to breathe. But it was all for her, for Mathias, for Lukas. It was for them. So, he let it take over. He even smiled as it did. No matter how much it hurt, he wasn't going to fight it. This is what they all needed. Mommy would go away, leave Mathias and Lukas alone. Everything would be fine for them. They didn't need him, any way. They had been fine before, without him.

But then the real pain hit him, and he knew he had to breathe. The sharp waves of pain in his chest, he couldn't take it. He even saw a red substance float up, and soon the sharp tang of blood replaced the taste of the water. And then his vision was darkening, and he couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He could barely move. He tried to move his arms, his legs, to get to the surface. But it all failed him. He was going to die.

He tried to tell himself that he was supposed to die. That was how the story ends. This is how it all goes.

But Mommy was already gone, and he didn't want to die. He really didn't.

It was right before he lost consciousness did he feel someone grab him, and take him back to the surface.  
When he woke, there were two people sitting over him. A boy and a girl. They both looked only a bit older than him, and they were whispering to each other, not noticing that he had woken up. He snapped his eyes back shut, so they wouldn't notice.

"We aren't telling him." The girl said. "We cannot tell him."

"But what happens when he finds out that we have been hiding this from him? We all get punished." The boy said.

Emil decided he liked the girl better.

"He's only a child!" The girl snapped.

"And we aren't?" The boy said, his voice dropping suddenly.

"I...Lars just, please. This once. Let me do something, that I want to do. He wont find out, okay? I'm really good at keeping secrets."

Even Emil didn't believe her when she said that.

"Of course you are." The boy paused, then sighed. "Fine. But if he finds out, then I'm not saving you."

"You know you will." The girl said, chuckling afterwards.

"No I wont!"  
"Yeah, you will."  
"Oh, screw you."

The girl laughed, and he heard footsteps, telling him that the boy had left. He opened his eyes, and got a better look at the girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and bright green eyes that were opened wide. She had a nice smile, Emil decided. She was very pretty, and her smile seemed to only add on to her beauty.

"You're awake!" She said, clasping her hands together happily. "We found you in the lake! What were you doing there without an adult?" She questioned, grabbing his hand.

"I..." Emil coughed up blood and water, and the girl grabbed a cloth from the table, and handed it to him. "Thank you." He finally said, disregarding her question.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

Emil paused. "I don't have any." He said.

"Oh...there were screams. From the lake, before we found you. There was one...that sounded a bit... like...bitch something. I don't know. But what were you doing at the lake alone?"

Emil shrugged. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't believe anything she said.

"You don't know? Did someone kidnap you?"

"No."  
She patted him on the head, before getting up. "I'm going to go get Lars. He'd want to know you're awake." She said. "But wait! What's your name?"

"It's...Erikur."  
She smiled. "Erikur! I like it! My names Laura!"

Emil smiled, and she ran out of the room.

She was nice.

Maybe...he finally found a place he could stay.

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter of the sequel! This took wayyyy too long to write. So many ways I wanted to go with it, so many ways scrapped.**

**But you know, I'm cool with it. I liked this one the best. **

**I'm totally not sorry for killing Gilbert and Arthur and Vlad. **

**Alright, any way, I'm just going to make a quick list of the characters that appeared so you don't get too confused.**  
**Lukas: Norway**  
**Mathias: Denmark**  
**Emil/Erikur: Iceland**  
**Vlad: Romania**  
**England**  
**America**  
**Prussia**  
**Sweden**  
**Lars: Netherlands **  
**Laura: Belgium**  
**Lilli: Lichtenstein **  
**Leon: Hong Kong**  
**And, I'm pretty sure that's it.**

**And now for the languages used during this:**  
**Ce: What**  
**Mai târziu: Later**  
**Senere: Later**  
**That's it, I think.**

**Okay, so I'm gonna clear this up. Mommy is gone. She is done, she has moved onto wherever she went. She is no longer the supernatural being/antagonist. Someone else has taken up this role...if you can guess who it is. **  
**Lars and Laura found Emil after they heard shouting coming from the lake. They lived in a house near there. And 'he' is their father. I don't know I wanted a side antagonist that will never show up in the story, but be mentioned.**  
**Stupid author is stupid.**

**I don't even know if you're reading this.**

**Wow.**

**Any way, another thing. I'm gonna be including a song verse in every chapter. I've already found a bunch of songs that I'm gonna use. Can I just say Imagine Dragons have so many songs I could use for this, it's not even funny?**  
**Yes, I can.**

**Any way, I don't know exactly when the next chapter is going to be up, but it's definitely not going to be tomorrow. It might be a few days, but I don't know. We shall see.**

**Okay, well, later.**

**~Faygo**


	2. Secret

**Well, hello there my lovely readers. How are you? Good? Bad? Moderate? Temperate? Tropical? Yeah...I need to get a life.**

**(I said this wouldn't be uploaded today. I thought it wasn't, but the other night my inspiration went through the roof. But there wont be an update tomorrow. I'm pretty sure of that. I don't have nearly enough of the third chapter written yet for me to be able to finish it tomorrow.)**

**Any way, welcome to the second chapter! Where even more shit goes down!**

**I just want to quickly thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! You are all really nice and awesome.**

**(Special thanks to Little Yellow Sunflower! You seriously had me screaming silently into my pillow!)**

**One more thing! Emil/Erikur is now 16. Lars is now 19 and Laura is 18. Because I'm mixing it around with ages and the time skip and what not. Because I'm cool like that. Sigh...**

**You know that girl crying in the Walmart woman's bathroom? Or at the bar, even though she obviously isn't old enough to be there? That's me. Right now. Because their ages are just...I don't know it's fucked up and birthdays and yeah. So...bear with me. I'm just...I don't even know.**

**Also...does any one else ship Nedice? Any one? Annnyooone at all? I'm thinking about maybe adding a bit of it to the story and whatnot. Since, I ship it. You know. And, I just think it needs more love! Because there's only a few stories about them on here. (Well written if I might add.)**

**I also ship Hongice if any one was wondering...But you probably weren't.**

**Any way, so the story continues.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Secret- The Pierces_

**Chapter Two**

"I don't know why I even talk to you." Lars said, looking away from Mathias.

They had met up that Friday night for a drink. Lars was quite a bit younger than Mathias, but that didn't stop them from meeting up every once in a while. They were pretty good friends. But now, Lars was starting to question their friendship, since Mathias was...he hadn't been acting right. But he didn't know why. There was something off about Mathias, like he didn't trust him. It was starting to bother him, no matter how much he tried to ignore it all.

"It's because I'm awesome. That's why." Mathias responded, taking a sip of his beer. "So, how have you been? Been attacked by any one lately? Someone tried to stab you or anything? Maybe someone tried to shoot you? Any thing?"

Lars glanced back to him, giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I mean..." He paused. "You know what's been going on, right?" Mathias asked, giving him a concerned look. "With you know..."

"Of course I do." Lars said, sighing. "The T.V doesn't stop talking about it." Lars retorted, shaking his head. "And no. I'm fine. Nobodies tried any thing with me and Laura. I don't think any one would try to find me and Laura out there, at any rate. I doubt most of any one here knows we even exist."

"True...but what about that other guy? I mean, didn't you say some one else lived with you? Because I know your dad left a while back. Who else is there?" Mathias asked, taking another sip of his beer.

Lars looked away from him again. "No one. It's just me and Laura." Lars said, before grabbing his beer from the table.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Don't play any of that shit on me, dude. You've told me before that you live with Laura and some other person. Come on, cough up the beans, little Lars."

"The beans?" Lars rolled his eyes.

"Who else do you live with?" Mathias asked.

Lars' eyes narrowed and he let out a defeated sigh. "All right, yes, we live with someone else. But they're just a friend, okay?"

"Boyfriend? Yours or Laura's?" Mathias asked.

Lars' eyes went aflame. "He's just a friend of ours! His parents abandoned him, so he had nowhere else to go, okay? Just shut the fuck up about it." Lars snapped.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry for asking." Mathias rolled his eyes, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "I didn't know it was such a _sensitive _subject." He let out an annoyed sigh.

Lars grit his teeth and rubbed his temple. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"What? Does he have a crush on Laura and not you?" Mathias asked, his voice teasing.

There was a loud crash and a yelp of pain. Lars had smashed his drink over Mathias' head and was now sitting back down, and brushing his hands off.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Lars said, acting as if what he had just done hadn't happened.

"Dude...sorry. I'm fucking sorry, god..." Mathias said, grabbing a few napkins from the napkin dispenser.

"Great, now that we're both on the same terms, let's talk about something else." Lars said, eyes darting around the room quickly.

* * *

It was after school. He was the only one in the room, and was busy grading a test that they had taken a few days before. He was behind on grading, and so far he wished he hadn't decided to. The grades overall were horrible, and it gave him a headache having to look at the sheer stupidity that could match Mathias'. He set down the papers and rubbed at his eyes. Did they just not listen when he talked? They most likely didn't. They were supposed to be honours, but so far that was not the case. He didn't like being harsh about grades, but this was just ridiculous. It was like they were doing it on purpose.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, not looking up.

The door opened, and Lilli poked her head in. "Mr. Bondevik?" She said, stepping in.

"Yes, Lilli?" He asked, setting down his pen.

"Well, I was wondering if...you could help me with something." She said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"What is it you need help with?" He asked.

"Um...well...I was hoping you could...lend me your book?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Book? What book?" Lukas asked.

"The Imperfections of Everything and Above..." She said, glancing off to the side.

"You want to read my book?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Well, all right." He turned his chair around, and dug around in one of his bags, and found it. His book. He turned back around and held it out to her. "I don't see why you want to read it. I don't even know if it's age appropriate for you." He said, shaking his head.

She took the book from him, and gave him a small glare. "I'm old enough. I'm fourteen." She said, before glancing over at the window. Her eyes widened. "Well, thank you..." She said before hurrying out of the room.

Lukas glanced back at the window. There was nothing.

He went back to grading papers.

There was a knock on the window. He glanced up. Nothing.

He looked back at the papers.

There was another knock.

He looked up.

A boy stood there, before quickly running off when he looked up. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, before going back at the papers.

It took him a second before he realized the boy had been holding a knife.

* * *

Lilli sat on the bench, waiting for her brother to come pick her up. He was running a bit late today, which was unlike him. But, at least it gave her more time to read. Mr. Bondevik was a very good writer. She didn't understand why the book wasn't more popular. She flipped the page, chuckling at the fact that the main character called people out on skipping to the end and skimming. She tightened her grip on the book, and brought it closer to her face.

_"So, any way, let's get to the reason that the author even decided to write this piece of crap. Well, it's a little thing called 'boredom.' Boredom. When you have nothing to do and nothing to help you have something to do. Ah, boredom. Let's all just take a moment to hate this feeling. _

…

_Okay we took a moment. So yes. This whole thing was written because he was simply bored. Man, what a total asshole. What about all those people who spend years planning their stories, and those people who take years to make their stories perfect? Why isn't he more like that? Well, I don't know. But what a little shit. Yeah. He is a little shit. Let's make that one thing clear. _

_So, what about those people?_

_Well, sometimes things happen, and one moment you're bored and the next moment you have a book. Simply amazing. Let's all take this as an opportunity to applaud the author on his accomplishments. But I'm guessing you aren't applauding. Because you're holding the book. Unless you set it down. Which is stupid. But whatever. I don't care. Or maybe I do. I really don't."_

Lilli looked up when she felt something press against her neck. It was smooth, and...sharp. She felt it dig into her skin, drawing blood. Then the knife was swiped across her neck, and she screamed in pain. Blood poured from the wound, and she tried to stand, to run, but was only met with a stab in the back. She stumbled from the bench onto the ground, coughing up blood. She tried to get to her feet, but her mind was spinning, and she could barely form any thoughts.

"Please stop." She tried to say, but only coughed up more blood.

She was met with the image of a boy. She watched his smile grow bigger, almost going ear to ear, and watched as he bent down to her level, showing her the knife that was coated in her blood. She let out a choked sob, and felt the tears begin to flow.

"Do you know why I'm going to kill you?" He asked, his voice having a teasing sense to it.

She shook her head, but was only met with another wave of dizziness at doing that. The world spun, and stars sprinkled her vision. She tried to fight the falling feeling, tried to ignore it. But it was coming in fast. She had to hear why.

"Because you are just an obstacle, getting in my way." The boy said, his voice suddenly going cold.

The knife plunged into her stomach, and she screamed. She flailed, the pain and blood taking over her thoughts. The knife was pulled out, then plunged back in to her stomach, splattering blood all over the boys face. She tried to scream, but her voice was barely a whisper. Tears streamed down her face, as she felt the knife dig into her chest, then turn.

The last thing she saw was the boy wipe her blood off of the knife with his shirt.

* * *

Laura didn't even look up when the door slammed shut. The book she was reading was far too interesting. And she was used to it by now. Erikur leaving for a few hours before coming back. It had worried her at first, but now it was a normal occurrence, and she was beginning to enjoy her alone time. Even though it did get lonely sometimes.

"What are you reading?" Erikur asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"It's called the Imperfections of Everything and Above. It's quite nice. But it's a total mind fuck..." She answered, holding the book closer to her face.

The water turned on.

"Are you all right?" She called.

"I'm fine." Erikur answered.

She looked up from her book, to see Erikur walking from the kitchen, wiping at his face with a wet wash cloth. She set down her book and hurried over to him.

"Let me get that for you!" She said, trying to take the cloth from him.

"N-No it's not-"

She grabbed the cloth, and began wiping at the light red stains that scattered his face.

"What did you do, go to Ludwig's house?" She asked, chuckling. "I've heard rumours he's a baker."

"No." He answered, looking down at the floor.

"What even is on your face? It's so hard to get off." She rubbed the cloth against his face harder, making him wince.

"It's...icing." He said, shrugging.

"This is not icing." She answered, laughing, but her smile soon dropped. "This is...is...is this blood?" She shouted, dropping the cloth and grabbing his face, pulling him closer.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Emil shouted, trying to push her off.

"It's blood! What did you do? Did someone hurt you? Did someone try to hurt you? What happened!" She stared him in the eyes.

"I...fell." He said finally.

She gripped his face tighter. "Even your clothes are covered in it! Erikur! Oh god..." She pulled him in for a hug, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm fine..." He said quietly, tentatively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're covered in blood. You are not fine." She said, her voice as frozen as ice. "What happened to you..." She whispered, her voice wavering.

"What did you do..."

* * *

**Aaaaand that concludes chapter two! A bit short, if I might add. It's not as long as chapter one, but I can deal. I got down what I wanted, and it doesn't suck! To me at least. I don't know about you guys. **

**Okay, so, I feel like this is a good time to make a list of everyone who is dead so far. Because I'm that awesome.**

**Arthur  
Vlad  
Gilbert  
Lilli**

**And soon more are to join the list...I bet you cant guess who it is. I mean, seriously I doubt you will see it coming.**

**Any way, it seems that Emil/Erikur has been living with Lars and Laura this whole time then...Wow I'm such a loser.**

**And it seems...that he is the one killing and injuring everyone! But, how?**

**With his trusty friend, El Knifo! **

**...I'm so sorry.**

**Any way, none of you are giving me any guesses! Okay, I guess it's a bit unfair, considering the quote was said by a random person in a random episode, but come on! I'm sure one of you is a fan of Supernatural! I guess I have to give you a hint...**

**Leviathan.**

**That is your hint! Okay, the hint really sucks but it's giving you some sort of idea, right? **

**I guess.**

**Any way, thank you guys! You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Faygo**


	3. Outsider

**Ah, so it seems we are at chapter three now. Even more shit goes down, but I think you guys get the memo by this point.**

**There's a bit of Nedice. But you don't need to squint. Because...it's actually quite prominent. We can see Emil/Erikur, getting a bit of a hint that Lars might like him a bit more than a 'good friend that I saved a few years ago from drowning with my sister.' But yeah. That happens. **

**(Also, see if you can spot the Fault In Our Stars reference.)**

**I don't know if some of you have read Mommy Dearest. I mean, it's not necessary, but I would like it if you did. It might help a bit, even though this story doesn't exactly have direct ties with it...it's set seven years in the future, I mean let's get real here, Mommy isn't even the antagonist any more. **

**Oh the good ol' days...when I killed Tino off. And everyone thought I killed Emil but then I started a sequel and now look where it's gone. Sigh...**

**Any way...Since I don't have too much to say this authors note...**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_I look myself in the face  
And whisper "I'm in the wrong place"  
Is there more to lose than gain  
If I go on my own again_

_The Outsider- Marina and the Diamonds_

**Chapter Three**

"Have you seen him before?" Mathias asked, sliding his sketchbook over to Lukas from across the table.

Lukas held it closer to his face to get a better look at the drawing. The image was of a boy, with what he guessed was blood covering him almost completely. He had a large grin on his face, like he had lost it. Gone completely mad. He held a knife at his side, also coated in blood. The boy did seem familiar. But it just had to be a coincidence. He had probably seen him around town or something...right? Right. Just a coincidence.

"No." He said finally, setting the sketchbook back down on the table.

"Really?" Mathias asked, sounding surprised.

"Were you expecting me to? I haven't seen any boys coated in...blood lately." He said, rolling his eyes.

"But...you've had to have seen someone who looks like him, right?" Mathias gave him a hopeful look.

Lukas shook his head. "No. I haven't." He said, sighing.

Mathias sighed, before taking his sketchbook and closing it. He glanced back up at Lukas before looking back down at his sketchbook.

"There's something telling me you're lying." He said. "But...I'm not going to pry."

"I haven't seen him before!" Lukas snapped.

"Yes, I'm so sure." Mathias said, rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think I've seen him before?" Lukas asked.

"The look you made when you saw it." Mathias responded. "It was like you've seen him before. And you weren't surprised he was covered in blood."

* * *

He had almost made it outside. He had almost made it out the door, when Lars had appeared out of nowhere, and stood in front of the door, blocking him from leaving. Lars had refused to move or to let him leave until he explained where he was going and why, which he could not. To him at least. So they stood there, neither daring to move, neither daring to speak. The only sound heard was of their breathing.

Time passed slowly, and it was getting more frustrating for both parties as time went on.

Erikur focused on Lars face, and how his eyes were half-lidded, and how he would glance away every so often, and would sometimes look him up and down, before quickly looking away again, his face slightly red. The little scar on his forehead. How his lips were set in a thin line, and how they would sometimes turn into a frown, before going back to the poker face. He found himself looking Lars up and down, taking in more tiny details. Like how his breathing was steadied, while his own was fast-paced, sloppy almost. He found himself staring at Lars' chest longer than he would of liked. He quickly looked away, and mentally scolded himself.

"Let me leave." Erikur finally said, breaking the awkward silence. He needed to leave now, so he could do what he needed. It had to be done. There was no waiting, only doing.

Lars shook his head, and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "No." He said. "Not until you explain to me why you are leaving. I believe I deserve an explanation, considering that Laura was crying earlier. So go on."

Erikur sighed in defeat, and took a step closer to Lars.

"It's none of your concern as to why I'm leaving." He snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Actually, I think it is." Lars snapped back.

"I'm not going to be long." Erikur said, letting his voice soften.

Lars shrugged, and looked off to the side. "I'm still not letting you leave." He said lazily.

Erikur grabbed Lars' scarf, and pulled him forward to where their foreheads were touching. "Let me leave." He said, watching Lars cheeks flush. "Please?" He added, giving him a soft smile.

Lars cleared his throat before speaking. "N-no. I...no." He said, his voice shaking.

Erikur's smile dropped, he opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. He leaned forward a bit. He felt his cheeks flush and watched as Lars' flushed even more,

"Fine." Erikur said, his voice quiet.

He pulled away, and let go of Lars' scarf.

"Fine then." He said, and stepped away from Lars.

"Good." Lars said, pulling at his scarf.

"Okay." Erikur said, his voice going blank.

"Okay." Lars responded, his voice equally as blank.

"Okay."

* * *

The stone taunted him. It called him names, it told him he wasn't fit to be a father, that he failed at everything. That he was nothing. No. He already knew he was nothing. He already knew he wasn't fit to be a father. He already knew. It was nothing new to him. He didn't need reminding, from some dingy old stone. He already reminded himself everyday.

"I miss him." Peter said, squeezing his fathers hand.

"I miss him too." Berwald said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Peter said, his voice cracking. "That's not fair. It's not fair."

Berwald glanced up at the sky. A perfect blue, like Tino's eyes. He looked back down, wishing it would rain. So it could match their mood. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair...

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked.

"Hear what?" Berwald asked.

"There...it's..." Peter sighed, and gripped his fathers hand tighter. "It's nothing..." He said.

"Are you sure?" Berwald asked, giving his son a concerned look.

Peter nodded.

It stayed silent like that, for a while. Them standing there, just taking it in. Their 'daily' visit to Tino's grave.

"Do you see that him?" Peter asked suddenly, tearing his hand from Berwald's grip.

"See who?" He asked.

"Him." Peter pointed.

There was a boy standing by one of the graves. His back was hunched, and he would sometimes shake, giving off the impression that he was crying. But there was something off about him. The way he was standing. Too stiff. He was obviously faking that he was crying. And he couldn't see the boys hands. That only worried him more.

"Just leave him be." Berwald said.

"He's crying." Peter said, almost sounding concerned about the stranger.

"No...just...leave him..."

It hit him. Like a punch to the face.

That was the boy who had attacked him.

"Leave him be." Berwald said again.

"Hey mister are you all right?" Peter shouted.

The boy froze, before standing upright.

"I'm fine." The boy shouted back, sounding almost...happy. "No need to worry."

"Peter I told you to leave him alone." Berwald said.

But Peter was running towards the boy, and he could only stare as the boy plunged the knife into Peter's chest, once, twice. A third time, before turning to Berwald, a smile on his face. Blood covered his clothes, and he held up the knife coated in Peter's blood, and waved it teasingly in the air.

Then the boy laughed, and wiped the blood off of the knife with his hand, and waved at Berwald, hand covered in blood, and walked off.

Berwald found himself running at the boy, fury raging through him. He was ready to kill him. He was going to kill him.

He was going to make it hurt.

But the boy laughed, and waved the knife at him, a light red still staining it.

"Oh come on, at least make this worth my while." The boy said, making him stop in his tracks.

Worth...his while.

"I'll kill you." Berwald said, his whole body shaking.

"Will you now? Then why are you just standing there? Get it over with, there's no way I could fight a tough guy like you." The boy rolled his eyes.

Berwald threw a punch at the boy, but was only met with the blade of the knife, leaving a long mark along the back of his hand.

The boy laughed.

"Good. Now at least try this time."

He thew another punch, but the boy easily side-stepped, and brought the knife down into his back, laughing as he did.

He fell, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"Damn, anti-climatic." The boy said, sounding disappointed. "I really thought you would have at least put up a fight. But I guess not. Hm." The boy gave him one last look. "Any thing you want to say before you go?"

The boy brought his foot down on Berwald's head before he could answer.

"Pathetic."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter three! Wow, I said I wasn't going to upload it tonight, but somehow, some way, I wrote the rest of it. Jesus. And all the while I was working on a little side fic...that I'm never going to post, because it had gone past the point of no return.**

**Any way, third chapter. Not exactly the best, and definitely the shortest. A little under 2,000 words. Which, I guess I'm okay with. I would like it to be a bit longer, but I couldn't think of any thing else. Most of what I did think up I want to put in the fourth chapter...so, yeah.**

**Since I've killed off more people let's do a body count, shall we?**

**Gilbert  
Arthur  
Lilli  
Vlad  
Peter  
Berwald**

**And more are soon to join...ehehe. I'm a good person, I swear.**

**Well, I don't have too much to say for this authors note.**

**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SATURDAY WHO ELSE IS EXCITED?**

**I'm gonna be decked out in Dr. Who gear tomorrow for an early celebration. **

**And Thanksgiving break starts next Tuesday...CAN YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING**

**Yes, yes you can.**

**Okay, well. I guess that's it for this authors note!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Faygo**


	4. Dirty Paws

**Whoa it's chapter four. Where...say it with me now, shit goes down. **

**Wow.**

**Any way, I went to see Catching Fire with my class, and it was so good.**

**When they were getting water from the tree, and Finnick had some, my friend turned to me and said 'He's a thirsty boy.' And I said 'Stop that's sexual.' And my friend just...I cant any more. I'm done with them.**

**That was one of the most disturbing moments of my life...**

**Any way, I killed off Berwald and Peter. /Crowd boos in the distance**

**But yeah. **

**I'm going to warn everyone now, I cant write kissing scenes. The only time I've even tried...was when I was ten and wrote terrible stories about House of Anubis. So...just. Try not to cry. Unless you feel like it. Then we can cry together, because I can assure you I was crying while writing it.**

**So...50th Doctor Who Anniversary episode was epic! Tom Baker, Billie and Peter Capaldi were there! I cant even describe how happy I was when watching it!**

**Any way, I don't really have to much to say.**

**Hope you like that chapter.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_And for a while things were cold  
They were scared down in their homes  
The forest that once was green  
Was colored black by those killing machines_

_Dirty Paws- Of Monsters and Men_

**Chapter Four**

"If you're going to ask me about the 'third' person again, I'm leaving." Lars said, stopping Mathias mid-sentence.

"I only have one question. Then, we wont talk about it any more." Mathias said.

Lars sighed, and nodded. "Fine. One question."

"What's his name?" Mathias shot at him.

"Ask something else." Lars replied, looking away from him.

"There are no rules to asking questions!" Mathias snapped.

Lars glared at him. "It's Erikur. Now leave me alone about him." He said.

"What if I told you that Erikur might be a homicidal maniac?" Mathias asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would say you're crazy." Lars replied, sighing in defeat.

"Let me just show you this. Tell me if it looks like him." Mathias pulled a folded up piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Lars.

Lars stared at it for a moment, before unfolding it slowly. How would this look like Erikur? Mathias had never seen him before.

Lars almost fell out of his seat.

It looked like Erikur.

But...he was covered in blood...

"How did you..." Lars said, his voice trailing off.

"So that's Erikur then?" Mathias asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes. But..."

"So he is a homicidal maniac." Mathias said, nodding to himself.

"He isn't a homicidal maniac!" Lars snapped.

"Let's just see who's dead. Arthur, that other guy Lukas knew, Gilbert, one of Lukas' students, Berwald and his kid. They're all dead, and I'm pretty damn sure little Erikur here is the one killing them all. And I think I know why you haven't been targeted yet." Mathias said. "Because he knows you. Because he actually gives a damn about you."

"You're crazy." Lars said.

"Humour me, has Erikur ever come home with blood all over him?"

Lars didn't say any thing.

"So he has? Fantastic! What night?"

"Last...last Friday."

"Friday? Isn't that when one of Lukas' students were murdered?"

Lars only nodded.

"Then, there's our killer."

Lars pulled at his scarf. "I still think this is crazy. That you're crazy."

"But you're not denying it." Mathias said, chuckling.

"So what are you going to do then? Report it?" Lars asked.

"No. We're going to get more proof."  
"There's already 'proof.'"

Mathias laughed. "I say not enough."

"How are you going to get it?"

"More like...how you're going to get it."

* * *

"Hope in reality is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torment of man. Can any one tell me what that means?" Lukas asked, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

One person raised their hand. "Raivis."

"It means that...I guess that it means hope is almost always useless. Everyone hopes for something, but few are blessed with the sense of relief? I...I don't know."

"That's nice." Lukas said, smiling. "I like that. Anyone else? No one? Hm. Michelle?"

The girl looked up from her book, which she had been trying to hide. "I don't know what it means." She said quickly.

"Or you weren't paying attention." He rolled his eyes. "Hope in reality is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torment of man. What does it mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that it would go with the quote" She said.

"Tell me what you think it means." He said.

"Hope is something you have, something that you keep. You cant get rid of it. It's there, it's always there, kind of like a parasite." She said before looking back down at her book.

"Interesting." He said. "Now can any-"

"It eats away at you, breaking you down." She said, cutting him off. "Hope. It's kind of funny if you think about it. I hope that there will be another Harry Potter book. But there obviously won't be. But I keep on hoping that there is. Even though I clearly know there isn't going to be another one." She paused, and looked back up from her book.

"We all hold on to the hope of something. No matter how utterly useless it is. Why do we do that? Why do we hope?"

There was a silence in the room.

"I should write that down!" She said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"She has you beat Raivis." Lukas said.

"A-at least I didn't take five minutes to explain it." The boy protested.

"She still has you beat. But good job."

* * *

The house was quiet when he got back. Laura had left a note, saying she had gone out. Probably left for Erikur. Lars shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the kitchen, trying to seem normal as possible. Erikur was still in the house. Most likely in his room. He could have been on the ceiling, and Lars wouldn't have been surprised. He had attempted it before...And he never really knew why.

He walked down the hallway, carefully choosing each step, almost expecting Erikur to jump out of one of the doors and attack him. Maybe even kill him. He reached Eirkur's door, and stood by it, listening for some sort of sound.

"We must not look at goblin men, we must not buy their fruits."

Lars' head snapped to the end of the hallway. Erikur stood there, both hands behind his back.

"Who knows upon what soil they fed...their hungry, thirsty roots." He finished. "When did you get home?" Erikur asked, smiling.

"Just...now." Lars said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"So, where did you go?" Erikur took a step forward.

"Out." Lars replied, swallowing.

Erikur chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I mean, where did you go? As in, you tell me where you went. I know you went out. But where is 'out?'" He took another step forward.

"It's none of your business." Lars said, looking away from him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's none of my business, that you went out with a friend of yours. What's his name? Mathias? Right? Mathias Kohler?" Another step.

"Yes...how did you know that?" Lars asked.

"Has he ever told you about...well, his, let me see. What can I call him...son? Nephew? A little boy?"

"No..." Lars said, taking a step back.

"He hasn't told you about me? What a shame, what a shame. Remember when you found me? In the lake?"

Lars nodded.

"Well, when Mathias was a bit younger...he had a little boy to take care of. Because that little boy had an angry mother. And that angry mother was going to hurt the little boy. Throw him off a cliff." Erikur laughed. "And guess who failed at taking care of the little boy? Guess who is the little boy?" Erikur's smile dropped. "Give me a guess." He took a step forward.

"You...were the little boy?" Lars asked, taking another step back, hitting the wall.

Erikur nodded. "Now, who was supposed to take care of the little boy?"

"M-Mathias..."

Erikur was standing right in front of him now. "Oh, you're good at this." He reached up with one hand and grabbed Lar's scarf, and pulled his head forward so they were face to face.

"Do you know the real name of the little boy?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"N-No..."

"Oh that's too bad...that's horrible." Erikur smiled. "The little boys name is Emil. My little secret, Mathias' little secret. It's funny. I've been trying s hard, so hard. To get rid of everyone who stood in my way of getting to him. Everyone. And I never thought for a second you'd be one of them too. I don't know whether to kill you...or keep you alive."

"You cant kill me..." Lars said, his voice shaking.

"Yes I can." Erikur snapped. "I killed all those other people...Berwald, Gilbert, Arthur, Vlad, Lilli, Peter...Why wouldn't I be able to kill you?"

"Because you care about me." Lars said.

"Yeah, I care about you. I love you, so much...But I also love Mathias. Lukas...I love them too." Erikur pulled his other hand from behind his back. A knife. He had a knife. "I love them too."

Lars shoved Erikur off of him, sending him to the floor. The knife skidded down the hallway. Lars tried to run at it, but Erikur grabbed his ankle, sending him to the floor. He hit his head on the floor hard, making him see stars. Erikur stood, and brushed himself off, and walked over to the knife, and picked it up, as if nothing had happened. He tsk'd as he walked back over to Lars.

"That was pathetic. Almost as bad as Berwald. He threw two punches and got a knife in the back. Sit up."

Lars quickly sat up, and tried to stand, but was kneed in the head.

"No. Just sit." Erikur snapped.

He sat back up, rubbing at his head.

"So you're only killing people who are close to Mathias and Lukas?" He asked, trying to buy himself time.

Erikur laughed. "They just get in my way."

"Why don't you just go talk to them then?"

"Oh, no. I cant do that. They don't care about me any more. I don't matter. And I'm fixing that."

"By killing everyone they care about? That's stupid..."

Erikur bent down in front of Lars, and held the knife up between their heads.

"You're stupid." Erikur said, almost sounding like his normal self. "You were going to attack me, try something with me, weren't you? You and Mathias making a silly little plan to stop me from killing any one else? That's sweet..."

"Humour me, will you? Who do you love?" Erikur said suddenly.

"Everyone I love? You'll just..." Lars stopped himself.

"Kill them? No. I'm not that heartless." He laughed. "Okay maybe I am. But that's not the point. Or maybe it is. Who do you love?"

Lars swallowed. "I don't have many people."

"Just me and Laura? Oh that's sad...But maybe you don't love me any more. Do you still love me?" Erikur asked.

"I-"

"Do you still love me? Even though I've killed people? Even though I might kill you? Even though I'm a bit crazy?" He almost sounded hopeful.

Lars didn't say any thing.

"You don't love me any more? I'm not your little brother? Oh! Maybe...you didn't love me as a brother...Maybe I didn't matter. I was just a burden. Is that it? Was I just a burden?"

"N-no..." Lars said

Erikur lowered the knife. "So...what am I to you then?"

"You're..." Lars paused, before saying something."Stop it." He snapped.

"What?" Erikur asked.

"Stop it! You're...I don't know what you're trying but stop it!"

Erikur sighed, and pressed his forehead to Lars'. "Do you know what you were to me? What you are to me? How I feel about you?"

"I said stop it..." Lars said.

"I'm in love with you." Erikur said.

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"I'm in love with you. I love you so much...but you're in my way." Erikur grabbed Lars' hand. "And I really don't like that."

"Then kill me." Lars said.

Erikur didn't reply. Lars took this as a chance to tackle the boy to the floor, sending the knife away from them. He pinned Erikur's hands beside his head.

"So this is how you're going to stop me? You're going to seduce me? It might possibly be working." Erikur winked.

"You're an idiot." Lars said.

"No, I'm a homicidal maniac. Now kiss me."

"What?"

Erikur rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know how it works. You kiss me, I kiss you. Then one of us kills the other with that pretty little knife over there. Just a quick kiss? I wont try any thing."

"Stop."

Erikur pouted. "Is it because I tried to kill you?"

"I'm-Are you seriously suggesting that I want to kiss you right now? Of all times, now?"

Erikur smiled. "Please?"

"No."

"Just kiss me before I do try any thing." Erikur said.

Lars leaned down a bit, his lips painfully close to Erikur's.

"You're a homicidal maniac." He said.

"Well I did live with a homicidal mother who wanted to send me off of a cliff as a kid." Erikur shrugged.

"So one of us is going to die?" Lars asked.

"I would imagine." Erikur said. "Maybe that's why I want to kiss you."

"You're an idiot." Lars repeated.

"Homicidal maniac. Excuse you." Erikur said, before tangling his fingers in Lars' hair, and pulling him down for a kiss.

Lars' quickly returned it, letting a sigh escape as he did. But then he pulled away, making Erikur pout.

"So one of us dies?" He asked.

Erikur's eyes widened.

Lars went for the knife.

* * *

**And thus concludes chapter four.**

**I don't have any thing to say for this authors note.**

**~Faygo**


	5. I Will Wait

**Chapter five...hm. Let's see what happens. **

**It's weird, because this is the first time I've posted two chapter on the same night. Ever.**

**It's also exciting to know that I got two chapter done in one night...**

**You probably hate me because of last chapter. We finally get to the Nedice and I ruin it. You know how I said there would be Nedice? That was the Nedice. That's it. There's no more. Because shit goes down, son. Shit goes down...**

**Writing that kissing scene was so hard. And it was only about three lines. Three. Lines. And I looked at three different things to help me, which actually didn't help me at all. So I just looked at some Dennor smut and went from there.**

**I'm a pathetic person. I know.**

**Any way this chapter is pretty short. Like, I don't think it even breaks one thousand words. I don't think...But last chapter was almost three thousand words! So...that makes up for it? Right? No? Okay. I didn't think it did. But it might break one thousand words. I don't know.  
**

**Again...pathetic.**

**But the whole story is over thirty-five pages. Thirty five. It's the second longest thing I've ever written.**

**Next to a story I wrote when I was eleven, which included the following: House of Anubis, Shake it Up, PJATO, Victorious, Austin and Ally(I think that's the shows name?), iCarly, Big Time Rush, and some other shows.**

**That just kind of shows who I was around that time.**

**But thank God when my computer crashed I lost it.**

**But not thank God because my dad used Ubuntu. Any one else have Ubuntu? I feel your pain.**

**But any way.**

**Also, I think this is the first time an authors note has taken up a whole page...**

**Interesting. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_Now I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind freed from the lies  
And I'll kneel down_  
_Wait for now_  
_I'll kneel down_  
_Know my ground_

_I Will Wait- Mumford and Sons_

**Chapter Five**

"I know who's been killing everybody." Mathias said as soon as he came in through the door.

Lukas looked up from the papers he was grading to scowl at him. "What?"

"I know who killed Gilbert, Arthur. That other guy. I know who killed them." Mathias said, sounding excited.

"Who?" Lukas asked, sighing, pretending to go along with whatever Mathias was doing.

"You know my friend Lars?" He asked.

Lukas gave him a strange look. "He's been-"

"No!" Mathias protested "His boyfriend."

Lukas blinked. He gripped the pencil in his hand tighter, his knuckles going white. "Oh that makes perfect sense. Thank you for sharing that with me. I can feel myself turning into a better person as we speak," He turned back to the papers.

"I showed him the drawing. He said it was him." Mathias said.

Lukas froze, and looked up. "Oh...well..."

"I even found out the guys name. Erikur. The guys name is Erikur." Mathias sat down at the other end of the table, setting down his sketchbook in front of him.

"Erikur?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah."

Lukas set down his pencil. It couldn't be. Maybe it was just a...coincidence. Maybe it was just...No. It had to be.

"Do you remember what Emil's fathers middle name was?" He asked Mathias, his voice shaking.

"No...what?" He asked, frowning.

"His fathers middle name was Erikur."

* * *

Laura stood outside the door, listening to the banging going on inside. She didn't know whether to burst in or run away. But she did know she was scared. She sighed, and turned the handle, opening the door. The living room was fine. Left untouched by whatever was going on. She threw the keys onto the couch, and walked into the kitchen. Everything was fine. She walked out, and into the dining room. Fine. She walked out and into the hallway. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But there was still the sounds. She walked down, listening for the right door. Nothing from hers, nothing from Lars. Nothing from the bathroom.

She stopped at the guest bedroom.

It was coming from there.

She reached for the doorknob, but stopped herself. Her hand lingered over the knob, before she quickly opened the door and stepped in. She almost screamed.

Lars was holding a hand to his forehead, blood running down the side off his face. Blood was staining his shirt crimson. Erikur stood in front of him shaking, a knife in hand. The knife was covered in blood. Lars' blood. She held back another scream.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What did you do?" She screamed this time, running at Erikur.

Erikur turned, and drove the knife into Lars' chest as Laura reached him. He turned, and slashed the knife across her face. She screamed in pain, and backed away, reaching for her face.

She watched Lars' fall to the ground, blood quickly covering his shirt.

She screamed again.

Erikur grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No you're not." She choked out.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." He said, before kicking her in the head, sending blood splattering across the floor.

"I guess I'm not sorry."

He laughed.

"You were getting in my way."

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter five.**

**Nothing to say this authors note. Hehe...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Faygo**


	6. Teen Idle

**Wow you guys must really hate me. **

**Don't worry this chapter you might start loving me again.**

**Or hate me even more I don't know.**

**But any way sixth chapter! We are nearing the end. I'm thinking there's probably gonna be about one or two more chapters after this. I think.**

**But yeah. **

**That's really all there is for this authors note, because I'm getting the feeling that you guys are getting tired of my constant pointless rambling in these things. Because I am. Hehe...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_I wanna stay inside all day  
I want the world to go away  
I want blood, guts and chocolate cake  
I wanna be a real fake  
Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super suicidal  
The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find I've come alive_

_Teen Idle- Marina and the Diamonds_

**Chapter Six**

"So...Emil is Erikur?" Mathias asked, his voice sounding distant.

"I...I really don't know. But, it's...possible." Lukas said, running a hand through his hair.

Mathias stared down at his sketchbook. So, Emil had turned into a homicidal maniac? If, he was even still alive. Just because his father's middle name was Erikur doesn't mean any thing, right? But...maybe. Maybe he was still alive, and 'Erikur' was him. But...if that was the case, then why was he killing people?

"Then what about Mommy?" Mathias asked. "If Erikur is still alive wouldn't she still be around? Maybe she's the one going around and...killing."

Lukas shook his head. "If it is him, I doubt she would still be around. She...I think that when they hit the water, she thought he was dead. So I'm guessing she's gone."

"Well, that's...good." Mathias said. "But, wouldn't she be smarter than that?"

Lukas shrugged. "She did come from a house for the mentally ill."

"Well, yeah but-"

Lukas cut him off. "And she wasn't exactly the brightest, you know, when she was...with us."

"Are you seriously trash talking a spirit that almost killed you three separate times?" Mathias asked. "She could come back right now and kill you. Finish the job."

"It was two times, she almost killed me. And I doubt she would come back to kill me because I called her stupid."

Mathias shrugged. "You never know."

"You're an idiot."

"I take pride in that." Mathias responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

There was a pattering against the windows.

"Rain." Lukas said.

"No, cookies."  
"Shut the fuck up."  
"Rude."

* * *

Laura's head ached, her face burned. She felt like she was going to pass out. But she wasn't going to let herself do that. She needed to wake up, stay awake. She needed to make sure Lars was okay. He needed to be okay. And then they could go get Erikur, and get him help.

She forced her eyes open.

It was dark in the room, and the only sound was her breathing.

She tried to sit up, but stars covered her vision, and her head ached even more, so she stayed like that for another minute. After sitting up on her knees, she crawled over to Lars to shake him awake.

She held back a scream when she reached him. Surrounded by a pool of blood, and a gash across his forehead.

"Lars." She said, hoping he would wake up.

He didn't.

She crawled closer.

There was on obvious stab wound in his chest.

"Lars...Lars wake up." She said, shaking him. "Lars come on. Lars!"

He still didn't wake up.

She put a finger under his nose to check if he was breathing.

He wasn't.

She pounded his chest, screaming at him to wake up. That it wasn't funny any more.

He still didn't wake up, so she stopped.

It was useless. Completely useless.

He was dead.

Hoping he was alive was useless.

Dead...dead...dead.

She pushed herself away from him, and stood herself up, wobbling.

Her head felt as if it was about to crack open, and her face burned even more, and now she could taste blood.

"Dead...he's dead..." She said, walking over to the light switch.

She flipped it on and walked over to the mirror.

There was a long gash across her face, with new blood starting to fall. Her hair was completely matted with blood.

"Well, it's not too bad." She said, sighing.

She looked back over at Lars.

"What did you do..." She said, her voice shaking. "What did he do..."

She looked back into the mirror.

"Dead. He's dead..." She said. "Erikur's gone..."

But where did he go?

Then it hit her.

"Maybe...Oh God..." She said.

She knew where he was going.

And she knew where she was going.

* * *

"Do you want me to kick you?" Lukas asked, his voice going low.

"No. Because it hurts." Mathias responded, rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Lukas asked.

"No of course not, darling." Mathias rolled his eyes again.

Lukas' eyes narrowed. "Do you think this is a game?" He asked, pushing his chair back.

"No." Mathias said. "Do you think this is a game?"

There was a knock on the door.

"They must think it's a game then." Lukas said, sighing. "Why would any one be over?" He thought out loud.

"I don't know, to come see us." Mathias said.

"I've had it with your sassy mouth. Shut up while I open the door." Lukas said, getting up from his chair and walking over to the door.

He hesitated, before turning the doorknob and opening the door a crack.

"Who is it?" He asked, holding the door in place.

"Laura...it's Laura! Let me in!"

"Who's Laura?" He asked Mathias.

"Lars' sister." Mathias said. "Open the door."

Lukas shrugged, and opened the door to reveal a girl with shoulder length blonde hair matted with blood and an ugly gash across her face.

"What happened?" He asked, taking a step back.

She didn't respond. Instead she coughed up blood, and fell to the ground, revealing a knife in the back. Blood quickly stained her shirt.

Lukas looked up from her.

There was the boy he had seen before in the window. In the drawing.

"Miss me?" He asked, reaching down and pulling the knife from the girls back. "Because I missed you. Let me in." He said.

"No...Who are you?" Lukas asked.

"You know who I am. Don't be ridiculous." The boy said, rolling his eyes as he wiped the blood off of the knife with his shirt. "It's Emil. In case you really are that stupid."

"Emil?"

"Yes. Now, would you be so kind as to let me in?" Emil smiled, showing off his teeth.

"No." Lukas repeated.

"No?" Emil gave him a look of hurt. "But it's raining. And there's a dead body on your porch. Have fun explaining that to your neighbors." Emil laughed.

"Fine..." Lukas said.

"You're gonna want to bring her inside before people see her. Why don't you get Mathias to do that?" Emil said, stepping over the girls body.

Lukas glared at him, and looked back at Mathias who had sat there in silence, watching the whole thing go down.

"Mathias." Lukas said.

Mathias got up from the chair, and walked over to the girls body. He stared down at it, his eyes widening. "She's dead..." He said.

"And so will you if you don't hurry up!" Lukas hissed at him.

Mathias stared at the body for a little longer before reaching down, and picking the girl up bridal style.

"Set her on the table." Emil said, turning on the sink. He put the knife on the water, washing off any blood left. "Then we can...talk."

"Talk? About what?" Lukas asked, crossing his arms.

"Well...there's not going to be much talking..." Emil chuckled, before turning back to them. "Maybe a bit more...stabbing."

Emil laughed.

"Stabbing?" Lukas asked.

"Don't you understand?"

Emil smiled, and shook his head, chuckling.

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**Aaaand that concludes chapter six.**

**Let's do another body count!  
**

**Arthur  
Gilbert  
Vlad  
Lilli  
Peter  
Berwald  
Lars  
Laura**

**Wow. That's a lot.  
**

**Any way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it went a bit fast...  
**

**~Faygo**


	7. Iridescent

**Oh man, you have no idea how mad I am at myself for not finishing this sooner. I've been lazy, and I literally have not written any thing for it at all. I had written some of the chapter, but my computer broke, and now...it kind of doesn't really exist any more. So, that happened.**

**Any way, I finally got it written, as you can tell.**

**I'm really sorry about not finishing it sooner! I know I made you guys wait a long time, and I'm really, really sorry.  
**

**But I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying, "Save me now!"_  
_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

_Iridescent- Linkin Park_

**Chapter Seven**

**Final Chapter**

Before he could even breathe, Emil was already on him, knife plunged into his stomach, both of the on ground. Pain erupted from his stomach, and his vision went blurry, and he felt Emil get off of him. There was the faint sound of someone screaming. He wasn't able to tell if it was himself, or Emil or Mathias. He guessed it was himself, but he still wasn't sure. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, which he soon realized was blood. Then everything went black, and he felt light-headed. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Soon though, he realized he was dying. That he was going to die. Like Arthur, like Vlad. Like Berwald and Peter. Like Gilbert and Lilli. He was going to die, right then and there, on his kitchen floor, covered in blood.

But there was so much screaming, and it was starting to hurt his head. He tried to cover his ears, but the attempt to move only sent waves of pain shooting through his entire body. He stilled, and let the darkness overwhelm him. It wasn't really so bad, he thought. The dying part, at least. The pain was a total bitch, but at least it would be over soon. Then there would be nothing. He would be nothing.

Then the screaming stopped, and he learned that it had been him screaming. But he never really doubted it.

And then, there was a blinding light, and he tried to block it away, but it made his whole body ache. The light hurt his eyes, and when he tried to squint, he found that his eyes were already closed. He wanted to get away from the light. He didn't like it. And soon, he found his feet and legs moving of their own accord, towards the light.

Screaming. He heard screaming. Someone was screaming his name. It hurt.

And then the light was gone, and all he could see was faces he didn't recognize. There were so many faces, that he soon lost count of how many. He tried to find Mathias in all the faces, but Mathias was nowhere to be found. Then someone pointed out he was awake, and soon they were all talking, and all he could hear was the jumble of their voices, mixing together. The noise soon became blurred, and turned into nothing, before his vision went black. Then, the noise and all the faces were back, and then they were gone again. They went and came, until everything went dark, and they never came back.

Soon, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he woke again, all he found was a blank, white surface. It was extremely disappointing. He had almost died, and the first thing he sees is a blank, white surface.

But he soon dismissed it, and tried to sit himself up, only to have pain shoot through his body, leaving him unable to move, leaving him only able to stare at the blank, white surface.

And then there were footsteps.

He wanted to speak, but when he tried his vision went blurry.

"Good morning Lukas."

He remembered that voice, but he didn't know from where.

"You've been in your second coma."

The doctor. It was the doctor. He knew him. It was his doctor from when he had...oh dear...

"Last time you ran away though. Don't worry, it won't be happening again."

He forced himself to sit up, no matter how much he wanted to scream.

"Don't work yourself too much, okay?" The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, but he didn't want sympathy. He wanted answers.

"What happened?" He croaked, his throat raw.

The doctor gave him a small, sad smile, and he felt his heart shatter.

"Everything is going to be okay." The doctor said, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, but he slapped the mans hand away. The doctor sighed. "Erikur...is fine. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too major. And Mathias..."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Lukas asked.

The doctor nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity." Lukas said, his voice shaking.

"I know it's hard, but it gets-"

"I said-" Lukas said through gritted teeth, "=I don't need your pity."

The doctor didn't say any thing after that, only checking the machinery to see if it and Lukas was working properly. Then he left, leaving Lukas by himself.

Mathias was dead.

And Emil was fine.

Mathias was dead.

Dead.

Dead...

He sat there, the rest of the day, staring at the blank , white wall.

* * *

Night fell, and he continued to stare at the wall until one of the nurses came in and told him he needed to go to sleep. He sent her away, so he could stare at the wall.

He didn't know what to think, what to feel.

Everything hurt.

He wanted to cry, to scream, the throw things at the wall. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to do that. No matter how much he wanted to.

He just needed to breathe, and keep on.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

And repeat...and repeat...and repeat. Then repeat again.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

But he needed to keep on breathing.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the wall, but when he checked the clock, it read 3:36.

And then, there were footsteps.

They echoed from the hallway, and into his room.

He knew it wasn't a nurse.

He knew who it was.

He wanted to cry, to scream, to throw things against the wall. But he forced himself to sit in the bed, and stare at the wall as the footsteps approached. It wasn't worth it. It just wasn't worth it.

When the footsteps stopped, he knew who was standing in the doorway, staring in.

He forced himself to sit in the bed, and stare at the wall.

"Tick tock..."

Breathe in.

"Goes the clock..."

**Breathe** out.

"And all the years they fly..."

Breathe in.

"Tick tock..."

Breathe out.

"Goes the clock..."

Breathe in.

"Your love will surely die."

_End_

* * *

**Aaaand that is the end of Little Boy Blue. Final chapter...hehe...**

**I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I had a lot more fun writing this than Mommy Dearest. Mommy Dearest just made me want to sit down and take a moment.  
**

**This...well...I guess you could say I laughed more at the death scenes, because hey dead people.  
**

**Now to clarify, Mathias is dead, and Lukas is dead. They are both dead. Emil is not. Who even gives a fuck about what happens to Emil he's just screwed up everything fuck Emil. (Or...it could be another story...hmm...)**

**Any way, you guys have been great, and I've loved reading all of your reviews, and you guys are just really lovely and sweet and I just want to give you all hugs!  
**

**I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**~Faygo**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hello my lovely readers! Or past readers...I was very tempted to open this with the surprise bitch meme...I'm horrible I know.**

**Any way.**

**It's been a while since I've ended this...and I've been thinking a bit...**

**Prequel.**

**I'm sorry it's just been on my mind and I wanted your opinions and what not.**

**Like, Emil runs away and makes a (third?) identity for himself while he tries to not get you know he fucking killed people like what the hell.**

**So yeah. A prequel.**

**I mean, I've killed off Lukas and Mathias. Lars and Laura...**

**But new characters or some shit.**

**I don't know. (Fun fact about me. I ship Iceland((Or Emil)) with fifteen different people. What is wrong with me?)**

**But, prequel.**

**Just tell me what you think, and I'll think about it some more.**

**~Faygo**


End file.
